Sweet Memories
by Queenfish
Summary: What happens when Harley Quinn loses her memory. Will she go back to The Joker or is there someone better for her. Rated T. Bruce/Batman/Harley Quinn. Also a little Poison ivy/Harley Quinn.
1. Waking up

**Sweet Memories**

"Harleen…?"

"Harleen Quinzel?"

A young woman opens her baby blue eyes.

"She's awake!"

"I can't believe it."

The young woman tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. There were straps around her arms and legs. She looks around the room to see two men and two women. She stared at one of the women. The woman had long red hair and there were tears in her dark green eyes.

"Can you speak?"

The young woman turned her head to the voice. It came from one of the men. The young woman opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes start to water.

"It's alright dear. Don't cry."

The voice came from the other woman. The woman with the red hair steps closer to the young woman and smiles at her.

"Harls, it's me, Poison Ivy. Can't you remember me?"

The young woman looks at Poison Ivy for a few minutes, and then shakes her head no. Poison Ivy holds the young woman's left hand. Poison Ivy looked at one of the men.

"What happen to her?"

The man looked at Poison Ivy and then looks at the two other people.

"Dr. Gibbons and Dr. Lee can you please leave the room for me?"

The two people nodded at him and then left the room. The man walked to the room's door and closes it. He then looked at Poison Ivy.

"From what we gather from the police… It seems she was beaten for a few days. She had seven broken ribs, a broken arm; deep cuts on her legs, bruise marks are all over her body from a whip, a bullet wound on her shoulder….."

The man stops and sits in a chair.

"There were many cuts on her chest…. Broken pieces of glass were in the cuts. On her back are burn marks from cigarettes… someone put out cigarettes on this poor girls back…."

Tears were starting to form in the man's eyes.

"There were signs of rape. The police found her in an alley bleeding to death."

The man stops talking. Poison Ivy looks down to the young woman.

"Harley…. Did The Joker do this to you?"

The young woman opens her mouth again and still no sound came out.

"We believe that she may have lost her memory."

Poison Ivy looks back to the man.

"What do you mean!"

"The shock from all this may have just shut her brain down. We believe that she may gain some memory back. She will have to first learn how to use the bathroom, how to eat, speak, and walk. If the straps weren't holding her down, she may fall off the bed and hurt herself."

Poison Ivy looked down at the young woman.

"I will teach her."

I knew you would say something like that. You may stay here as long as you want, but we ask you if you can leave when she is asleep. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that would be great."

The man gets up and walked to the door. He turns back to Poison Ivy.

"She is lucky to have a friend like you."

He then leaves the room. Poison Ivy grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. She sits down and started to hold the young woman's hand again. Tears started to roll down her face as she stared at her broken friend.


	2. Time to leave

**It has been two months when Harley first came to the hospital. Poison Ivy helped Harley learn to use the bathroom alone, to be capable of feeding herself, to talk, and walk.**

Pamela walked down a hallway, she was in Gotham's First National Hospital. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink summer dress.

"Hello Pamela."

Pamela stopped walking and turned to the speaker. It was the same man how told her about what happened to Harley.

"Hello, Dr. Mattson. How is Harley today?"

"She is very well in fact. You don't mind if I call you Pamela right?"

"Poison Ivy would be better if you don't mind."

"Well…alright. She will be very happy to go home."

With that Dr. Mattson walked away. Pamela started to walk again. She was holding a white bag in her hand. Inside of it was black hair dye, some clothes, and shoes. Harley was coming home today and will be starting a new life with Pamela no matter what. Pamela turned and walked into a room.

"Hiya Red."

Harley was sitting by the window. She looked much healthier now. Her smile was back and so was some her child-like personality. Her hair was much longer now, it went down to her butt now, and was back in pigtails. Pamela smiled at Harley.

"How's my little Harls?"

"I'm great!"

Harley then saw the bag. She gets up from the chair she was sitting and runs to Pamela. Harley starts to jump up and down.

"What's in the bag? What's in the bag?"

"Harley calm down."

Harley sits on her bed. Pamela smiled.

"Here you go."

Pamela then hands over the bag to Harley. Harley looked inside the bag and then back up to Pamela.

"What is this stuff for?"

"You are coming home today."

"What? Yayyyyyyyyyy!"

Harley starts to jump on her bed.

"Come on Harley. Lets dyed your hair."

"Okay!"

Harley stops jumping and got off the bed and follows Pamela to the bathroom.

**One hour later**

Pamela was waiting by the bathroom's door with Dr. Mattson, Dr. Lee, and Dr. Gibbons. Pamela knocks on the door.

"Harley, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm almost finishing."

The door opens five minutes later. Harley steps out of the bathroom and smiles. She was wearing a white lolita with pink roses on it. Her hair was jet black now and was in pigtails. Harley Smiled at everyone. She then grabbed Pamela's left hand and starts to run. Pamela smiles and runs with Harley out of the room. They ran down the hallway to the elevator.

"Harley, why did you do that?"

"I want to leave already. I want to go have fun."

Pamela smiled and pushes the button to call the elevator.

"Do I look pretty in this?"

"Yes Harley. That dress makes you look even cuter than ever."

Harley smiled at Pamela as the doors to elevator opens. They walked inside and Pamela pushes the button for the elevator to go down.

Pamela and Harley were outside the hospital in the parking lot.

"Red, can I walk around by myself?"

Pamela looked up to Harley. She then looked down at her pink car and thought for a few minutes. She opened the car door and sat inside.

"You can if you want Harley."

Harley smiled down at Pamela. Pamela opened the glove compartment and pulled out two pink cell phones. Harley watches as she does something to one of them. Pamela then holds up the phone to Harley.

"This is for you. I put my number in it. Just call me when your finish walking and I will pick you up."

Harley takes the phone and smiles down at Pamela. She then leans down and gives Pamela a kiss on the lips. Pamela eyes grow wide as she looked up to Harley. Harley grinned at Pamela.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

And with that Harley ran away. Pamela just watches as Harley runs off and smiles to herself. She then turns on her car.


	3. Making new friends

Harley was sprinting for a few minutes before something got her attention. She stopped running and looked to her left. She was in front of a pet store and she could hear the animals from within it. Harley smiled to herself, and then she walked to the store's door and went inside. She scans the store and saw what she was looking for. She runs to the glass and watches the cute little puppies as they play with each other.

"Bruce! Look at that one!"

Harley turns to see a couple a few feet away. The speaker was a young woman with long blond hair. The man with her was tall and very good looking. Harley looks at the puppy that the woman is pointing to. It was black and has cute little round ears.

"Bruce, isn't he attractive?"

"I suppose."

The woman became furious.

"You are not even looking at it!"

Harley looked around the store. People were starting to stare at the couple. Harley strolls over to the woman.

"I think that is the most attractive puppy I have ever seen."

The woman turns to Harley and smiles.

"Do you really think so?"

Harley smiles back.

"Why yes. I would love a puppy like that."

"I know. Bruce here doesn't understand what I like sometimes."

Harley looked up to the man and frowns. He was staring at her; a look of disapproval was on his face. The woman glances up to the man and back to Harley.

"Oh, don't mind Bruce. He's a pretty nice guy. I'm Elisabeth Nightingale."

Elisabeth holds her hand out. Harley takes it and shakes hands with Elisabeth.

"I'm Harleen Quinzel. You can call me Harley."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Harley."

Did you say your name was Harleen Quinzel?"

Harley looks up to the man again. His face was serious now.

"Yes it is. So?"

The man grabs her right hand and pulls her away.

"Hey! What about me?"

The man looked back.

"I will be right back."

The man pulled Harley out of the store and down the street and then into an alleyway.

"Let go of me!"

The man lets her hand go. Harley leans up against a wall. The man stands in front of her, a frown was on his face.

"Why are you here Harley?"

"I wanted to see the puppies."

"Where's the Joker?"

Harley's heart skips a beat.

"Who is that?"

"Stop lying Harley!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How could you not! He's always hitting you and yelling at you!"

Tears start to roll down Harley's face and then she sinks to the ground. She looks back up to the man. The man was astounded by her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I have lost all my memory when I was badly hurt. Red said that I might get some of my memory back someday. She is deeply depressed that I don't remember her. Did I know you?"

The man face changed from anger to sadness. He keels in front of Harley.

"That was you then."

Harley had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

The man smiles at her.

"I pay for your hospital bills. I didn't even know it was you. You were really lucky to be alive. By the way my name is Bruce Wayne."

Harley stops crying and smiles at Bruce. Then she leans over to him and gives him a hug. Bruce smiles and hugs her back. After the hug, Bruce helps Harley up.

"I should be getting back to Elisabeth."

"Yeah, I should call Pamela. I'm staying with her."

Harley leans over to Bruce again and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for everything Bruce."

Harley runs away, leaving Bruce with his hand on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "A new chapter. Yes! I don't own Batman."<strong>

**Harley: "Everyone knows that."**

**KizzD: "OMG! Harley!" *Hugs***

**Harley: "KizzD!" *Hugs back***

**Bruce: "Hey! Isn't Harley mine?"**

**KizzD&Harley: "Yeah!"**

**Bruce: "Awesome" ^.^  
><strong>


	4. A Shot for Protection

Harley walked down the street, she was thinking about Bruce Wayne. Then she noticed people were running past her. Then there was a blaring explosion. Harley hid behind a car. Her heart was beating fast. Then she heard laugher. The laugher was full of madness. There was another explosion. Harley could hear people screaming. Harley put her hands on the car and looked around the corner of the car. She could only see one man a few feet from her hiding spot, but there had to be more around. The man had a purple suit on, green hair, and was wearing clown makeup.

"You got to be kidding me…"

The man must have heard her because he looked at her. Harley couldn't move. The man walked toward her. The man stop in front of her and Harley leaned up against the car. The man looked around.

"Come boys! We have a pretty new toy to play with!"

Within a few seconds a group of men were around Harley. Harley looked around at the men. They were all wearing clown makeup. Harley couldn't help but giggle. The man with the green hair leans forward.

"Why are you just giggling now?"

Harley looked up to the man. She then smiles.

"I love clowns."

The man frown a little and leans back up. He puts his hand inside his suit jacket and pulls out a handgun. Harley's eyes opened wide. The man looks around at the other men.

"She loves clowns. That puts a smile on my face. How about you guys?"

The men nodded in agreement, and then they started to shout.

"You are the best, Joker!"

"The Clown Prince of Crime!"

"Batman has nothing on you!"

Harley just listens to the men shouting. So this was Joker. Everyone seems to say that name around her a lot. She looks at the Joker. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looks really familiar. Like he was from a bad dream Harley had sometimes. Harley got up from the ground. All the men looked at her.

"You are the Joker. Did I know you by any chance?"

The Joker looks her up and down. He frowns.

"You do look familiar…. But ha! Who really cares?"

He points the gun at her.

"Now boys, where should I hit first? Her pretty legs? Her beating heart? Or the classic, her head?"

Before the men could say anything, Harley started to cry. Harley sinks to the ground and puts her hands on her ears. The Joker lowers the gun.

"That crying….. Harley?"

The Joker puts the gun away. Harley looks up at him. He was smiling at her. He then said something, but Harley couldn't hear him. Her hands were still on her ears.

"What did you say?"

The man frowns. He puts his hands on his ears and puts them down again. Harley slowly lowers her hands.

"Harley is that you?"

Harley mouth fell open a little. So she did have a connection to this man. Yet he was a bad guy by the looks of things. She must lie to him. She must keep herself safe.

"No. My name is… is…"

The Joker became angry. He pulls out the gun again and points it Harley's head.

"What is your name!"

Harley closes her eyes. Who could she say? Then she knew. Harley opens her eyes and looks up at the Joker.

"My name is Ursula…"

The Joker frowns.

"That's too bad for you then. If you were Harley, I would have let you go. Hahahahaahahahaaha!"

Harley shuts her eyes quickly and puts her hands on her ears. Tears roll down her face. She waited for the bullet that would kill her, but it never came. She couldn't hear anything and was too scared to open her eyes. Why wasn't she dead yet? Her chest was starting to hurt; her heart was beating too fast. Would Ivy be mad that she didn't call yet? A few minutes past, and Harley opens her eyes. There was no one around her. She lowers her hands. Then she could hear the yelling and sounds of gun fired.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

**Boom**

"I can't get a clear shot!"

**Boom… Boom **

They were in front of the car. She must not look, but alas she did anyways. Harley looked around the corner of the car. She saw the Joker fighting a man dress as a bat. That must be the Batman. She had heard a lot about him. She looks around and could all the other men on the ground. She looks back to the fight just in time to see the Joker punch the Batman in the face, and run toward her. He puts out his infamous gun. He grabs Harley's arm and pulls her up. He puts the gun to her head.

"Be a good girl Ursula and scream for me."

Harley starts to cry. The Batman hears Harley, and runs to her. He stops when he saw the Joker and the gun.

"Well bats! What are you going to do? Come any closer and the sweet girl gets it or run away to your little cave? Hahahahaahaaha!"

The Batman frowns.

"I would never run away. Let her go Joker."

The Joker laughs again. Harley could feel the gun pressing into her head. She looked at Batman, he was the good guy. Harley knew that if he turns, the Joker would most likely shoot him. Something clicks in her head.

"I'm so sorry Ivy..."

The Joker heard her, and puts the gun down. He lets her go, and Harley turns to look at him. She must protect the Batman. The city needed him. The Joker had a smile on his face.

"Harley… Is that really you?"

Harley smiles at him.

"Yes."

The Joker opens his arms to her, and Harley runs to him. Joker hugs her. Harley puts her hand on the gun. She then kisses the Joker, and bites his bottom lip. He pushes her away, and Harley pulls his gun. He lets go of the gun. Harley stands in front of him with the gun pointed at his head. The Joker started to laugh.

"That's the Harley I love! Hahahahaahaa!"

Batman puts his hand on Harley's shoulder.

"Give me the gun Harley."

Harley shakes her head no.

"No. I won't let him hurt you."

The Batman was taken aback a little by that. The Joker stops laughing.

"Are you going to kill me Harley? Your loving Mistah J?"

"Yes."

The Joker puts his hand in his jacket again, and pulls out a tiny gun. He points it to Harley. Tears started to roll down Harley face. She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "It has been a while. I do not own Batman<strong>"

**Harley: "This was good."**

**Batman: "When do I get Harley?"**

**KizzD: "Soon."**

**Joker: "Bats! Get your hands off my woman!"**

**KizzD: "How did you get here?" *Loads Shotgun***


	5. Aftermath

Batman tackles Harley as she pulls the trigger. The bullet hits Joker in the left leg, and he falls to the ground. Harley feels the gun being pulled out of her hand. She sits up and looks up to Batman, he was taking the rest of the bullets out of the gun. Harley looks over to the Joker.

"Harley… I really do love you. Hahahahahaahaa!"

The Joker's laugher fills the air. Harley could hear police sirens drawing closer. Harley looks up to the Batman again, he was staring at her.

"You should have let me kill him."

Batman frowns.

"No. That isn't the answer."

Harley stands up. Her dress was dirty and there was dust in her hair.

"Harley, everything will be alright."

Harley looks down at the ground. Her eyes open wide. There on the ground was the cell phone that Pamela gave her. How would she call Red to pick her up? It was all Batman fault. By this time Joker had stop laughing and was watching Harley. Batman couldn't see Harley's eyes; her bangs were in the way. Batman takes a step toward her.

"Harley..?"

Harley turns her head a little so that she was looking at Batman. She was glaring at him. Her eyes were full of so much hatred. Joker smiles widely.

"Harley looks very pissed. You should have let her kill me. But you always have to be the hero."

Batman looks at Joker and then back to Harley. She was still glaring at him. The sirens were even louder. Harley walks toward the Joker. Batman grabs her right arm. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Harley, just leave him."

Harley shakes out of the Batman's grip. She keeps walking toward the Joker, but stops half way. She falls to her knees and cries. Why did everything have to be so hard? She wanted to remember her past. Batman watches Harley with sadness. The police cars started to stop near them. Harley gets up and runs toward an alleyway.

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "I do not own Batman."<strong>

**Harley: "Are you going to say that for every story?"**

**KizzD: "Heck yes."**

**Harley: "Hey! Why was this so short!"**

**KizzD: "I was eating a chocolate bunny.." **

**Harley: "Did you save me some?"**

**KizzD: "Nope."**

**Harley: "Well..."**

**KizzD: "Well... What?"**

***Harley jumps on KizzD and bites her ear***

**KizzD: "Ahhhhhh!"**

**Joker: "Everyone knows that Harley loves chocolate. Let that be a lesson to you kids."**


	6. Kiss

Harley runs down the alleyway and trips over some garbage. She puts her hands up to protect her face, but she didn't hit the ground. Someone's arms were around her. Harley looks to the person and frowns. It was Batman. She pushes him away from her.

"Leave me alone!"

She turns and runs again. She could hear Batman's steps behind her. There was a corner coming up, hopefully it would go to the street. Harley turns the corner and stops. It was a dead end. She turns and sees Batman. He takes a step toward her.

"Please leave me alone."

"Harley, let me help you."

Batman takes another step toward her. Harley backs up and hits the brick wall.

"Please leave."

Batman takes more steps.

"Please…"

Batman was now standing in front of her. Tears roll down Harley's face. Batman puts his hand on the side of her face.

"Harley, please stop crying. Joker won't hurt you anymore."

Harley pushes him hand away. There was a frown on her face now.

"He never hurt me. You did."

Batman's face became serious.

"I never hurt you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Batman backs away from her. Harley smiled.

"I don't remember the Joker and I know that there is a connection between me and him. Will you tell me what it is?"

"I can't do that."

Harley walks toward Batman. She puts her arms around his neck. Batman grabs her arms.

"What are you doing Harley?"

"Isn't this what you want?"

Batman stops moving and so did Harley. He was still holding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you were looking at me just now. I lost my memory, not my mind."

Harleys leans forward and kiss him softly. Batman lets her arms go and puts his arms around her back. The kiss became longer. Harley's eye open wide and she pushes the Batman away.

"That kiss…"

Batman frowns.

"I don't understand."

Harley looks at him. There was a stun look on her face.

"That taste… I know it… You are…"

"Harley, what are you talking about?"

Harley started to run again, but Batman grabs her arm. She turns to him and does a high kick. Batman lets her go and goes to block the kick. Harley smiles and stops the kick, turns and run away. She turns the corner and saw a door that she didn't noticed before. She runs to it.

"Please don't be lock."

Harley turns the door handle and the door opens. Harley smiles.

"Yes!"

"Harley!"

Harley looks toward the Batman. There was a scowl on his face. Harley opens the door wider.

"Harley, stop."

Harley runs inside and closes the door. She heard pounding on the door, but she locks it. Then she backs away a little from the door. The pounding stops.

"He must be looking for another way in."

Harley scans the area. She was in the basement of apartment building. Harley smiles to herself.

"He must be trying to find a way in from the roof."

Harley turns to the door and unlocks it. She opens the door and smiles again. Batman wasn't there. She closes the door and walks down the alley, back to the street. The police cars were still around, but now there were less of them. Joker and his gang were gone.

"The cops must have taken them in."

Harley keeps walking down the street.

"I must find Pamela. That kiss… It can't be…"

Harley stops.

"Batman is Bruce Wayne..."

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "I don't own Batman."<strong>

**Harley:** **"Who doesn't know that Batman is Bruce Wayne?"**

***Backs away from Harley***

**Harley: "Hey, what's the matter?"**

**KizzD: "You bit my ear! You think I would forget that!"**

**Harley: "Come on! I said I was sorry."**

***Tears roll down Harley's face***

**KizzD: "Fine... I forgive you... I guess..."**

**Harley: "Yay!"**

***Harley gives KizzD a hug***


	7. Panic and Friendship

"Bruce Wayne is Batman….. I'm being silly. That can't be."

Harley laughed to herself. She looked around. The streets were still empty from Joker's attacks. Harley started to think.

"I know. I should look for a payphone!"

Harley walks down the street. There were cars bits all over the place. Harley had difficulty walking around them; she didn't want to trip again. Then she saw a payphone.

"Yes, a payphone!"

Harley happily ran to it, but then frowns when she gets to it.

"I don't have any money…."

Harley felt tears in her eyes. All she wanted was to get back to Ivy. Everything was too weird to understand. Harley leans on the payphone.

"What am I going to do now….?"

"Harley….?"

Harley turns to the voice. It was Elisabeth. Elisabeth runs to Harley and hugs her.

"Ohmygod, Harley! I was so scared! Bruce just left me alone. What a asshole!"

Harley pushes Elisabeth away a little. There were tears rolling down Elisabeth's face making her mascara run.

"Hey, stop crying. You can stay with me. I will protect you."

Elisabeth smiles and she stops crying.

"You promise?"

"Yes. Come on."

Harley grabs Elisabeth's hand. They walk down the street. There were a few people around now. Harley looked around and saw a coffee shop. Harley points to it.

"Let's go there."

Elisabeth looks to where Harley was pointed. Her face lights up.

"Oh, yes! That's my favorite resting stop!"

Harley and Elisabeth runs to the store. Then Elisabeth stops running. Harley turns to her.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go in there like this."

Harley looks at herself. Elisabeth was right. They were both dirty.

"Well, what can we do?"

Elisabeth smiles at Harley.

"We can go to my place. It's fight down the block."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's<strong> **Place**

Ivy was sitting on her sofa. She had a plant next to her. It was a very rare flower that only grew in water. Ivy was watching the television, waiting for Harley to call. Ivy always had the Garden channel on. Ivy looks down at her plant. It was a big light blue flower. She rubs the top of it.

"I wonder when Harley is going to call."

The flower moves a little. Ivy smiles.

"I know I shouldn't worry too much. But let's face it. Harley makes poor choices. I can't help it if I worry about her."

The flower shakes a little. Ivy laughs.

"I can see that happening. Harley always had a soft spot for animals. Still she should have called me by now."

Ivy got up and walk to Harley's room. She had this room done just for Harley. There were many stuff animals on the bed. The walls were red, Harley's favorite color. To top it off were pictures of Harley and herself on the walls. Ivy even got clothes for Harley. Ivy smiles and walks back to the living room. The news was on. Ivy frowns and turns the volume up.

"**Hello, this is Vicki Vale. Joker and his gang were destroying cars and a few people were killed. Batman was able to stop them, but left chasing a young woman with long black hair. The police have been able to call all the family but one. This broken pink cell phone has not been link to any of the people here. Please if anyone knows who this cell phone belongs to call the police. We would like to let the family know. This is Vicki Vale and out."**

Ivy falls to her knees. The flower shakes a lot. Ivy looks to it.

"That was the phone I gave to Harley. Joker found her….. How could I let this happen?"

Ivy puts her hands to her face. The flower shakes slowly. Ivy looks up to it and gets up.

"Your right I must find Harley. That reporter said that Batman chase a woman with black hair, that must have been Harley. She may still be alive. I know that she is."

Ivy ran to the kitchen and grabs her keys. She runs out of the house and locks the door. She got into her car and turns it on.

"Don't worry Harley. I'm coming for you!"

Ivy drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "Sorry I have been for so long. Writer's block sucks."<strong>

**Harley: "So, Bruce isn't Batman?"  
><strong>

**KizzD: "Shut up. You will do what I say!"  
><strong>

**Harley: "Fine, but what about Red?"  
><strong>

**Ivy: "Wait until the next story."  
><strong>

**KizzD&Harley: "Ivy!"  
><strong>

***Both jumps on Ivy*  
><strong>

**Ivy: "What the fuc-"**

***Covers Ivy mouth*  
><strong>

**KizzD: "No bad words."  
><strong>


	8. A Deal

**Elisabeth Place**

Harley has been in Elisabeth's place for 20 minutes. She had been trying to call Ivy, but she never picks up the phone. Harley falls onto a big soft chair in the living room. Elisabeth walks in with a tray. She puts the tray down on a small coffee table, and then sits down on the sofa.

"Your friend isn't answering?"

Harley looks at Elisabeth.

"No. I don't know why…"

"What are you calling? House phone?"

"Yes."

Elisabeth laughs a little at this. Harley frowns at her.

"What is so funny?"

"Did you try her cell phone?"

Harley's face lights up and she smiles widely.

"No, I didn't!"

Harley gets up and runs to the phone. Elisabeth laughs again. She really did like Harley. She didn't know why Bruce could have hated such a girl. She picks up a cup from the tray. On the tray were two cups and a teapot full of honey tea. Harley came back into the room and sat back down. Elisabeth looks at Harley.

"How did it go?"

"She was so happy I called her. She saw the news and was really scared that I got hurt or worst."

Elisabeth smiles, knowing that Harley had a friend like that. Bruce just left her all to herself.

"Would you like some tea?"

Harley looks down at the tray and frowns.

"No. I don't like tea that much. But thanks for asking."

Elisabeth smiles again.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 25 years old."

"Well, I'm 26, Bruce is 28."

Harley frowns a little.

"I don't care how old he is. Isn't he an asshole?"

Elisabeth frowns.

"Well, yes. But I can't help it. I love him. He has such a big…"

Harley puts her hands up.

"Too much information!"

Elisabeth laughs.

"I'm sorry. But I was going to say house…. You have such a dirty mind, Harley."

Harley puts her hands down. She was blushing very badly. Then there was a knock on the door. Harley got up, ran to the door, and opens it. She hugs the person.

"Red! I'm so happy to see you!"

Harley felt the person stiffen from her hug. She looks up at the person. It was Bruce Wayne. Harley lets him go.

"Elisabeth…. It's for you."

Elisabeth came up behind Harley. When she saw Bruce she ran into his arms. Harley walked back inside. She sat back down on the chair. Elisabeth and Bruce walk in and sat down on the sofa.

"So, Bruce, are you alright? Nothing bad happen to you?"

Bruce smiles at Elisabeth. Harley wanted to hurl.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

"But Bruce! I have to worry!"

"I'm alright. I promise. Are you?"

"Why yes! I wasn't scared at all."

"That's good."

Harley couldn't take it. She got up quickly. Both Bruce and Elisabeth looked at her.

"What the hell, Elisabeth?"

Elisabeth frowns a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You were very scared that this so called man left you all alone. Did you forget it was me who made you feel better? Not this big jerk. God, you are so stupid! What girls would do for a man! I'm outta here!"

Elisabeth's mouth fell open as Harley walked out of the room. Harley opens the door and ran down the hall. She wanted to get away from Bruce. She pushes the button for the elevator. Then she hears a door open. She looks down the hall and saw Bruce. Harley runs to the stairs and starts going down them quickly. She could hear Bruce behind her. Harley was starting to run and then she trip. Luckily she was at the bottom step when she trip, so she landed on the floor. She sat up. There was a step behind her.

"Go away."

"Harley…"

Harley put her hands to her face and started to cry. Why couldn't he leave her? He was just like Batman. Harley stops crying and got up. She turns to Bruce. He had a worry look on his face. He holds his hand out.

"Are you alright?"

"I hate you."

Harley turns to leave but Bruce grabs her arm.

"You hate me?"

"Isn't that what I just said? I don't understand men. What am I to someone like you? I never met you before or better to say I don't remember you at all. Just let me go."

Bruce let go of her arm. Harley turns to him and smiles a little.

"Maybe I don't hate you that much, but you are on a thin line. Break it and I will never talk to you again. Friends?"

Harley holds her hand out to him. Bruce looks at her hand, then smiles. He takes it.

"Why are you being nice now?"

Harley shakes her head, but her smile was still there.

"Don't get the wrong idea buddy. I'm doing this for Elisabeth. She cares a lot about you. I would like to still be her friend. So, if that means I have to get along with you… So be it."

"Deal."

Harley laughs. She turns from him and starts to walk away.

"Nice to be your friend now…. Mr. Bruce Wayne."

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "I'm on a roll, baby!"<strong>

***Starts dancing*  
><strong>

**Harley: "I wanna dance too!"  
><strong>

***Harley starts doing the chicken dance*  
><strong>

**Bruce: "Me too!"  
><strong>

***Does the robot*  
><strong>

**Ivy: "Me three!"  
><strong>

***Does the plant dance*  
><strong>

**Harley&Bruce: "Plant dance?"  
><strong>

**KizzD: "Couldn't think of anything better..."  
><strong>

**Harley&Bruce: -.-  
><strong>


	9. Realization

Harley walks to the door that leads outside, and walks into the soft air.

"Harley!"

Harley felt arms around her. It was Ivy. Harley smiles and hugs her back. Ivy lets her go.

"Harley, are you alright? I shouldn't have let you go out by yourself…"

Harley put her hands on Ivy's shoulders. Harley smiles softly.

"I'm perfectly fine. I had so much fun today. I made two new friends. So, don't worry about me."

Ivy smiles a little. She takes Harley's hands.

"You did have me worry. But I'm glad you are alright. Let's go home."

"Okay!"

Harley runs to Ivy's car and jumps up and down.

"Come on!"

Ivy laughs and walks to her car.

**Bruce's P.O.V**

I watch as Harley got into the car with Poison Ivy. I walked outside. I didn't really want to go back upstairs to Elisabeth. I pulled out my cell phone from my suit pocket. I push a button and put it up to my ear. I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alfred."

"Ah, Master Bruce. What do you need?"

"Can you come and get me? I'm at Elisabeth's."

"Right away, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

I hung up and put the phone away. I waited by the street for Alfred. Elisabeth won't mind me leaving. Harley was right about her. Elisabeth was pretty stupid and would do anything to be near me. All the girls I meet are like that, well, most of them. Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy and Harley were different. Only Selina knew that I was Batman. I heard a car stop in front of me. I looked up to see Alfred getting out of the car. I smiled.

"Hello Alfred."

Alfred walked around the car to me.

"I see that you are in a good mood, Master Bruce."

Alfred opens the back door to the car. I walked to him and got into the car.

"I am."

He closes the door. As I waited for him to get in, I was looking around the back seat. The driver's door opens and Alfred sat down. He started the car and we were off.

"Alfred, where is my suitcase?"

"I put it on your desk in your study, Master Bruce."

"Thank you."

"How was your day, Master Bruce?"

"Well, I found out who the hospital bills belongs to. Harleen Quinzel."

"Harleen Quinzel?"

I smiled to myself. He would know who that was in a moment.

"Master Bruce? You don't mean Harley Quinn do you?"

"Yes, it was. She lost all her memory. She doesn't even know who Joker is. This may be good for her. She's staying with Poison Ivy."

"It must be hard for her."

"What do you mean, Alfred?"

"Not having any idea who you are. Not knowing who your family or friends are. Harleen must be very lost. I feel very sorry for her lost, Master Bruce."

I looked down and frown. I never thought of that. I looked up to the window. I watch as we past stores and homes. Harley was alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>KizzD: "I do not own Batman."<strong>

**Harley: "Going back to saying that now?"  
><strong>

**KizzD: "Why yes. Got a problem with that?"  
><strong>

**Harley: "Nope."  
><strong>

**KizzD: "Good."  
><strong>


	10. Notice Please Read C:

Greetings Everyone.

It has been quite awhile since I visited this site, and I would like to apologize first. I've been busy with other things until now. At this very moment: I have decide to rewrite "Sweet Memories", since my writing has improve greatly within these past two years. Thank you all for following me and such, and hopefully this time I'll finish.

-Cynthia.


End file.
